Everything
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: It all starts out as a perfect dream but by the end everything is starting to look like a nightmare. GW/TRJ One-shot.


**Author's Note: I wrote this quite early in the morning but it has been beta'd so hopefully it's not terrible.**

 **Prompts**

 **QLFC -** Round 5

Write about a character who is not able to trust someone they love.

(quote) 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' - William Shakespeare

(colour) Ruby Red

(dialogue) "Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever."

 **Hogwarts Assignments -** Potions: Felix Felics

Write about someone being reckless.

(word) declared

 **FRIENDS Challenge -** TOW Rachel finds out

Write a cliffhanger

 **Disney Challenge -** Abu

Write about someone in a sticky situation

 **Percy Jackson Challenge -** Hermes

Write about someone not completely trustworthy

 **Birthday Incentive -** Senyuu

Tom Riddle jr.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

Everything

Ginny knew it was wrong. In her heart, she knew this relationship was stupid, reckless and dangerous. It wasn't even real, not really, but it made her feel alive in ways that nothing else ever had. As the youngest child of such a large family, Ginny had always felt like a bit of an afterthought. She didn't believe her parents did it deliberately, just that because she was far quieter than her mischievous older brothers she was often overlooked.

Now, however, Ginny felt like the centre of attention. _He_ made her feel special and wanted. When she told him something new, he didn't scoff or call her stupid, he listened to what she had to say with interest. It was all she had ever wanted.

Ginny found that she was no longer excited to go to class or spend time in the common room with her friends. Transfiguration and potions had quickly lost their charm. Instead, she rushed through the school day, ignoring her homework in favour of spending time alone with him.

She was oblivious to the beginnings of concern shining in the eyes of her friends. At mealtimes, she barely touched her food before rushing away, ignoring their questions. All Ginny could think about was the little black book tucked into the bottom of her school bag and the magical hours they had spent together.

Those moments meant everything to her.

X

 _I don't know if you will have heard of him, he's quite an old poet. He sold most of his work to Muggles, but he had some presence in the Elizabethan wizarding world, too._ Ginny bit her lip as her words were absorbed by the old parchment.

His reply came a second later _. Well, it wasn't safe then to be anything other than Muggle what with all the burnings. What was he called?_ ; Ginny never got sick of the little burst of joy and power that she felt every time he wrote to her.

 _William Shakespeare. Have you heard of him?_

 _No, but I don't tend to like poetry. Tell me, Ginny, what writing do you like of his?_

 _Oh, I like some of his plays._ Romeo and Juliet _is my favourite.I like_ Othello _, too, but_ Romeo and Juliet _is all about romance and star crossed lovers. It's beautifully tragic. Plus,_ Ginny paused for a moment, readying herself to let her deepest thoughts out onto paper.

 _Plus, I've always felt like because I'm a Weasley, everybody's going to judge me by my name. Everybody will think I'm going to be just like my brothers. But there's this quote 'a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'. Well, it made me think that it isn't the name that makes me who I am, you know? It's what I do that's important, no matter whether I'm a Weasley or from another family._

It took a little longer for him to reply this time and Ginny felt her heart creep higher and higher up her throat with each passing second.

 _Ginny, you could never be just another Weasley. You're smart, and funny and beautiful, and I can think of no one in this world who would be better suited to have this diary than you. The time we have spent together has been more wonderful that I could have ever hoped for. You are my everything._

Inwardly, so as not to disturb the other Gryffindor girls around her, Ginny squealed in delight and clutched the leather bound diary to her chest. She sighed dreamily, rolling onto her back. She dreamed of what Tom would look like if they met, how they would hold hands and maybe even kiss.

Everything would be wonderful.

X

It was almost Christmas when Ginny began to feel the change. She would still rush back from classes to spend some time with Tom Riddle and his diary but she found herself hesitating more than once before she touched quill to parchment.

Tom was still attentive, loving and charming. He still made her feel special and interesting. She still felt like she was queen of the world every time he said her name, but over the last few weeks an undercurrent had crept into their conversations that Ginny didn't like.

Sometimes, Tom would come across as controlling. He would snap at her or be harsh if she said something that he didn't like and he seemed to have a growing obsession with Harry Potter. Ginny especially didn't like talking about Harry. Everything was always about Harry. She had been under his spell once, she had even fancied herself in love with the Boy Who Lived until Tom came along. She hadn't really known what love was before.

 _Did you see Harry today, Ginny dear?_

Ginny felt the anger flush through her as the words appeared before her. She had barely had a chance to talk to him about her day before he was interrupting her with stupid questions about that stupid boy.

 _Never use my name and his name in the same sentence!_ she scribbled furiously. _Ever! All you ever want to talk about anymore is Harry Potter. As if he is so special and interesting. Well, let me tell you, he isn't! He's stupid and useless and can't even make a potion, not like I can! So why don't you just shut up about Harry bloody Potter!_

 _Do not talk to me that way Ginevra or I will leave. You will become just another useless Weasley, just like you were before_ _ **I**_ _made you better._

The words were like a lead ball in Ginny's stomach as she read them. They made her feel small and cold. _I'm sorry! Please, don't go. I need you._

 _I won't forgive you next time. You will tell me what I want to know in future, won't you, Ginny?_

Ginny felt herself hesitating again, quill quivering above the parchment. _Yes._

 _You are my everything, Ginny._

X

It was nearly spring when Ginny started to panic. She realised that there were whole hours where she couldn't remember what had happened and she found herself in the strangest places—the middle of corridors, the edge of the forbidden forest, halfway up the stairs—with no recollection of how she got there. She was often covered in deep, ruby red paint and feathers. At least, she hoped it was paint; the alternative was too awful to think about.

 _Tom, please help me. I'm so scared,_ Ginny wrote, finally giving in to the need to tell someone about her episodes. She didn't want him to think she was crazy.

 _What's wrong now?_

Ginny ignored the sharp tone. She was used to it by now. _There are just hours and hours that I can't remember. I don't know what I'm doing and when I wake up, I'm in a strange place or covered in feathers. What's happening to me?_

 _Stupid girl. You're doing exactly what I need you to do. You're doing my bidding whilst I am unable to. I still need to meet your precious Potter, Ginny._

 _You're doing this to me? Why?_

 _Because you are weak and easily manipulated. Your mind is like an open door and your fragile little heart is so fun to crush. You are everything I need, Ginny, to kill Harry Potter._

X

"No, no, no, no," Ginny whispered to herself as she frantically searched through the trunk at the foot of Harry's bed. She knew it had been stupid to try and get rid of the diary in a toilet, especially since burning it had done nothing, but Ginny hadn't known what else to do. She couldn't keep it, not now that she knew it was evil, but she couldn't tell anyone. She had possessed this dangerous magical object for nearly a year without turning it in. She'd be expelled.

"If I was an evil, magic diary, where would I be?" she wondered aloud, sitting back on her heels. It was then that she noticed it, a slight bump in the mattress on Harry's bed. A feeling of desperation stole over her as she lunged for the bed, shoving the mattress out of the way and onto the floor.

There it was. Small and innocent against the wooden panelling. Nobody could guess what lay between those pages. Ginny certainly hadn't.

She snatched the diary up and clutched it to her chest. Ginny looked hastily around the room; everything else was too neat. Harry would know he had been singled out straight away. She had to make it look more authentic. Quickly, she began to tear at curtains, flip mattresses and empty the contents of every drawer in the second year boys' dormitory onto the floor of their room.

She would do everything to hide her crime.

X

 _I won't let you hurt Harry,_ Ginny declared defiantly later that day. _I will protect him no matter what!_

 _You stupid girl, always getting in my way. How dare you defy me! How dare you deny me my revenge against Harry Potter!_

 _Revenge? What has Harry ever done to you?_

 _Haven't you worked it out yet, you little idiot? I was Tom Marvolo Riddle, student at Hogwarts, but when I left, I grew up. I matured. I saw the world for what it was, fractured with us wizards hiding in the darkness, living in fear of these stupid Muggles. I became the hero the wizarding world needed to lead it out of the darkness! I became Lord Voldemort._

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and the blood drained from her face. This was no normal evil, this was the greatest evil the wizarding world had ever seen. She suddenly realised the huge mistake she had made in keeping the diary a secret. This problem was so much bigger and more dangerous than she had ever imagined. If he succeeded in killing Harry, everyone was going to die and it would be entirely her fault.

And now, it was too late.

 _You see what you have done? Your weak little mind has given me purchase and with it I will step into this world fully corporeal once more. I wanted to suck the soul out of Harry Potter, a fitting revenge it would seem, but I shall just have to kill him with my own two hands instead._

Ginny felt cold and woozy. Her vision became fuzzy and she swayed on the spot, her legs not able to support her weight any longer. She reached blindly for something to hold on to. She looked down at the diary, watching the words as they blurred and refocused in front of her eyes.

 _There is one last thing I need you to do for me, Ginny. I need you to come to me. Come to my chamber, where you can rest. You must be tired, it's been a long year. Come to me, Ginny, and it will all be over. Everything will be just fine._

 _Let me make you my everything._

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
